


just ideas, don't read. . .unless you want to. I don't really care

by Plasma_Nova



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Nova/pseuds/Plasma_Nova





	1. Chapter 1

deku is orphaned at 13 from his mother leaving  
Mitsuki doesn't find out. nor does katsuki  
deku is quirkless  
Aizawa practically adopts him a couple months ago(hasn't actually yet tho)  
Izu has a particularly bad day and is told to kill self  
tries  
doesn't work  
katsuki was there when he tried  
shocker  
Eraserhead is on patrol so he sees izu falling. (perfect timing)  
catches  
hospital  
school.  
Ok


	2. Chapter 2

nomu connection  
experiment izuku au thing  
izu is an experiment to see if you can make a human nomu but can still talk and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Wat if izu was found by some other heros. 

-Aizawa  
-Kayama  
-Yamada  
-Snipe  
-Power Loader  
-Best Jeanist *tries to fix izus hair. failure*

\----

Mamadoriya sees her son in happy mood. 

Understands why when the heros come to visit to make sure he's alright.

 

ending. . . . dunno


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku goes with the "advice" bakugoug gives him.   
He gets saved  
Chooses to go into the general studies feeling refreshed.  
He trains after school. On weekends. Really whenever


	5. Chapter 5

obsessive toga and dabi.  
Izu is still in the hero course  
quirkless  
is being stalked by someone(s)  
finds out who at the usj


	6. Chapter 6

Fem izu  
Cat like izu  
Cat related quirk  
Specific: Lynx  
I just really like lynxes


	7. Chapter 7

Yandere Simulator and MHA mashup. Hitoshi is the Yandere, and Mido/Kami (I can't decide) is the thing he desires. 

Probably T rated, maybe M. 

Todoroki is one of the people who likes one of the two. 

Then the rest of the list.


End file.
